I Love You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "It was the kind of smile that came to his face whenever Logan told him he loved him or made him feel special in one way or another, because the brunette had that kind of impact on him. It was the kind of smile that came with being in love; with loving someone and knowing that they loved you just as much." - Kogan slash. Kendall angst.


**Hi guys. :) This one-shot is cheesy, that is all I can really say. And it IS slash, just letting you know. Kogan slash to be more specific. I tried to make it cute... I hope it is, and I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

"Do you really love me?" Those five words seemed to make Logan's heart ache with sadness. He stared at Kendall, hurt written all over his face.

"I love you, Kendall, I do. Never doubt that for a second, alright?" Logan murmured, his face just inches away from the blond's. Kendall nodded feebly, tears gathering in his emerald eyes. He didn't say a word; didn't utter one single syllable. His gaze remained downward and away from Logan's. Having noticed this, the brunette lifted his hand and cupped the younger boy's chin with his fingers, tilting it a bit upwards. Kendall felt the familiar sensation of tears rolling down his cheeks as soon as his eyes locked with his boyfriend's - the one thing he had feared. "Oh, baby."

Without hesitation, Logan leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Kendall's. Kendall froze at the action but allowed Logan to lean all the way in, until he felt the other boy's lips on his own. The kiss was short but sweet, and it gave Kendall the reassurance he needed to let his walls come tumbling down.

His forehead rested against Logan's, the tears continuing to fall freely down his flushed cheeks. Logan worriedly pulled him close, feeling the need to hold him as close as possible. This was his boyfriend, his best friend of ten years, and he would not allow him to suffer alone in any circumstance. He loved him - loved him so much it was impossible for him to find the right words to explain the love he had for him. It was the kind of love that felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. The love he never would have imagined he would find, especially at such a young age.

"H-how could you l-love me? All I am... is a fuck up. Y-you could have anyone you want - a-anyone at all," Kendall stuttered through trembling lips. If it was possible, Logan would have sworn his heart broke at the words that came from the crying teen in his arms. Maybe it didn't break literally, but he could feel the ache, the sadness building up behind the facade he had been trying to hold up for so long. Here Kendall was, thinking he wasn't good enough to deserve Logan's love, when Logan felt like it was the other way around. He would look at the blond and see nothing but beauty and a kind soul that had gone through so much pain that he had grown accustomed to it.

"Kendall," gently, Logan wiped the tear tracks from Kendall's cheeks with his thumb, "you are not a fuck up - you will never be a fuck up." He pressed his lips to Kendall's forehead for only a second, before bringing the blond's head to rest against his shoulder. With a frown upon his face, the brunette took a hold of Kendall's left hand with his own, his arms still wrapped around him. He intertwined their fingers together and nuzzled his face against the soft golden locks atop Kendall's head. Letting out a sigh, Kendall buried his face against the crook of Logan's neck, his warm breath tickling the older boy's skin.

"I love you so much, Kendall," Logan whispered after a moment. He stared at Kendall's face, seeing no response from him at all. "No one, and I mean no one, could ever take your place. You think I could have anyone I want? Well, I already have the person I want... right here."

Kendall looked up then, his expression unreadable. Slowly the corners of his lips turned upwards into a tiny smile, his cheeks flushing pink. "I love you too," he murmured. Mustering up his courage, he kissed Logan. When he pulled away he remained with his eyes closed shut but wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Before Logan could ask him if he was okay, he was once again sobbing, his body shaking against the shorter teen's. Frowning sadly, Logan held him close, his worry increasing as each second passed by.

"Baby, you can't keep things bottled up," he said, his hold on Kendall tightening. "I know that you're not used to letting people in, and I know that you're so used to being the strong one, but letting someone in will not make you weaker."

"It's hard, Logie," Kendall finally croaked out, moving his face so that the right side of it was pressed up against Logan's chest and Logan could take a closer look at him. The boy's green eyes were red, teary and swollen from crying. His face was flushed a light pink and his cheeks were damp with tears. He let out a shuddery breath and tried to speak, but the words he was trying to say seemed to have caught in his throat, so he remained silent for a moment. "I'm... not used to it," he said. He bit down on his bottom lip so hard that Logan thought he would draw blood. "I'm not used to telling people about my problems. I'm afraid - afraid that I'll just dump my problems on them. I don't want to use anybody for my own selfish needs."

"What?" Logan frowned, not liking the words that came from the blond's mouth. "Kendall, look at me." Kendall's gaze remained looking forward, so Logan was forced to lift his head up with his hand. "People who love you - people like me, James, Carlos, your mom, Katie - care about you far more than you could ever imagine. Everybody, and I mean _everybody_ needs someone to lean on from time to time, and you are no exception. You would not be dumping your problems on any of us or using us in any way, because we love you. We just want the best for you."

"I know," Kendall mumbled. He looked down, his bangs falling over his forehead. "I'm just afraid."

"Of?" the older boy questioned.

"I'm not sure... I just am."

Logan stayed quiet, processing Kendall's words in his head. "I don't want you to be afraid. I don't want you to be afraid of coming to me for help when you need somebody to talk to or simply listen. You have never and could never be a burden to me. Yes, I will admit I worry, and I worry a lot, but that's a part of who I am, a part of my personality. And the only reason I worry is because I love you and I hate to see you hurt, but that does not mean I won't be there for you. You know what hurts more than seeing you hurt?" he asked.

"What?"

"Seeing you suffer in silence," the brown-eyed teen responded. "I know far too well what that is like, and it is not a nice feeling. It sucks having to sit there, pretend that everything is alright and that you're happy when you are anything but happy. I love you... I adore you. Whether you realize this or not, you are my rock and the one thing that keeps me from falling apart. You are always there for me, and all I want to do is be there for you as well. To love you, care for you, comfort you, because that is what you have done for me. All I want is to make you feel loved, wanted and needed, because you _are_ loved. You will always be loved."

Silent tears ran down Kendall's cheeks, dampening the collar of his shirt. Despite the ache that had been in his heart moments before, he smiled a genuine smile. The kind of smile that came to his face whenever Logan told him he loved him or made him feel special in one way or another, because the brunette had that kind of impact on him. It was the kind of smile that came with being in love; with loving someone and knowing that they loved you just as much.

"I... I love you," Kendall whispered, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest.

Logan smiled and planted a kiss on Kendall's forehead, then whispering back a quiet "I love you too." Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand beside Kendall's bed, he wiped away the younger boy's tears and then rested his head atop of Kendall's. He waited patiently in case there was something else that Kendall needed to get off his chest, but minutes later the boy's breaths evened out as he fell into a restful sleep.

Being careful not to wake him, Logan gently moved Kendall so that he was lying on his bed and pulled a blanket over his body. He ran a hand though Kendall's hair and then turned to leave the room, but a hand tugged at his wrist. Looking down he met Kendall's green eyes.

"Stay," Kendall said. Logan simply nodded, smiled, and climbed back onto the bed, curling up next to Kendall's body. He snaked an arm around the taller boy's waist and rested his head beside his. Kendall's eyes were closed, and from what Logan could tell, crying had tired him out both emotionally and physically. However, before falling back to sleep, he managed to whisper a "thank you" directed towards the brunette and snuggled closer to him.

Logan smiled. "Anytime," he whispered back, and he meant it, and deep down, he knew that Kendall knew it, too.

* * *

**So... Thoughts? Thank you for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
